By Any Other Name
by toadless
Summary: Harry's daughter and Draco's son, enemies, with a common ground. Maybe they could help one other, maybe they can see past titles.
1. This is Me

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

i_'It doesn't matter who my father was; it matters who I remember he was.' Anne Sexton_/i__

It's funny, I'm sixteen, but I still watch and wait for my father to come home like I did when I was small. However, now I don't run to greet him. It's 11.30pm and he just walked through the fire. I'm pissed, but I have every right to be. It's my last night before school starts up again and he promised that he would be home. It's funny how I still try to believe him.

Right now, though, I want to make him pay; but, like always, he will be gone by the time I get up in the morning. If I'm lucky I'll get a owl when I get to school saying the he will make it up to me, mmm, nice thought.

My step-mum is downstairs waiting for him – at least she will say something. I have to say I never really felt much about her. I don't hate her, but I don't particularly like her. I guess she met me at a time of my life where I just didn't care. Anyway, she'll be gone soon – just like the rest.

I have to give her marks; she's pissed at him, too. Not so much for herself, either, but for me. She knew – like most of my dad's girlfriends and wives – that I wanted him here. Still, when she asks me about how I feel, I brush it off like I don't care. He is my father, the only blood family I have.

"What time do you call this? 6:30? 7:00?" she asks, frustrated.

"Jane, I'm sorry. Some jerk thought he would be funny and play magic jokes on some muggles and they needed me," my father replies. He has a reason, of course – he always has a reason; and it's always a good one. Only, when you've heard them over and over for your entire life, it kind of wears thin.

"And of course you didn't say 'no, can you find someone else?'" Her tone is growing sharper and I can imagine her eyes narrowing, like they always do when he comes home late.

"I said I was sorry," he interrupts. Yeah, that wears thin, too, after a while. You can only be sorry so many times.

"Not to me, to Ject." And she doesn't even know I can hear her. I really should try harder to like her, but what's the point? By the time I do, she won't be here anymore. It'll be someone else.

He says something under his breath, but I don't catch it. His voice is slightly clipped as he asks out loud, "Where is she?"

"Where do you think she is? It's 11:30; most likely asleep." 

He doesn't answer; but then I hear his footsteps, so I quietly slid back into my room and pretend to be asleep.

He opens the door.

He's watching me, pissing me off. I want to have a go at him. I HATE IT when a parent stands there while you're trying to fake sleep: it makes you feel like you're doing something wrong. 

He closes the door.

I also hate it when you want to have a go at someone, but you don't.

OK, before I go on I guess I should tell you about me. I'm sixteen years old, 5'8 with long red hair and green eyes. I'm told I get these from my grandmother, but I wouldn't know. I have glasses, but I live in the new age: contact lenses, thankyou! I'm about to start my 6th year at Hogwarts, and – not to sound too big for my shoes – I'm pretty well known. I guess, though, that's because of my father: Quidditch star; the boy who lived and then killed the dark lord Voldemort; famous Auror. To top it off, he helps out the ministry. People think he's great. They don't know him like I do. Sometimes I really hate the famous HARRY POTTER. And, if he can't be home on time for one stupid dinner, why did he have the wonderful and great Jessica Lily Potter? Actually, that's a funny story. My mum left me on his doorstep when I was a baby. That would have been fun for him: 'oh, I might just go outside and get some milk—Oh my god – a baby!' I guess he now knows what it felt like for his Aunt Petunia.

It's funny how life can bite you on the ass some times.


	2. Firends Forever

Chapter Two – A bit of Business

_"Your kid maybe be a honour student bur you're an idiot" _ __

The next day I woke up early so I could finish packing – or, in other words, start. Once I was done, I sat on my bed and looked around the room. I always have a bad feeling that I have left something behind – most likely because I always have. It was about then my stomach told me I was hungry, so I headed downstairs, still in my PJ's. On my way down my father's voice hit me.

"I just don't understand the opposite sex, and too make it worse – teenage girls."

"Man, I always wondered how we made it through those years."

"And you were the lucky one. I had someone try and kill me every year, and the one year I didn't, no one would let me out of the castle."

This is when I decided to enter the kitchen. "Oh poor little baby, weren't you allowed out of the castle? I'm so sad I'm going to cry." Then I turn to the other man in our kitchen. "Morning Papa R."

"Morning Ject." 

"Where's My Brother?" 

"Still in bed."

For the first time I looked at my watch. "Shit, it's only 7:30, what the hell I'm doing up?"

"Watch your language. By the way, what were you doing up at 6.30? And Good Morning to you too," my father butted in. 

"Sorry, did forget to say good morning to you? How silly, it must be from all the fun we had last night at dinner. Man, what's happening to this world?"

"I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter."

"Someone…"

"I said it doesn't matter, get a clue!"

The silence told me that he could be sorry or that he couldn't think what to say, or both, or… I think I think way too much, but I can tell you that I am not sorry. 

"Hey, Ject, why don't you go and wake up Ben?" Good old Papa R, always trying to break the tension between Dad and I.

"Well, I guess it will be more fun than staying here."

"So you're going in your PJ's?" my father asked

"Yes." I ran out of the house and across the street into the Weasley's house. I love their house it was more homely than ours. 

You see Ben is my best friend. Well, you see we are the same age and our parents are best friends, so at the beginning we were made to do things together. Then it became habit, and now we know everything about each other, so it's easier to stay best friends than making new ones. 

He is the son of Hermione and Ron Wesley. They have three other children: Juliette, who is about to go in to the 3rd year; Ashley, who's just about to start; and Sarah who is nine. 

"Hey, Auntie Mione, how's your morning?" I greeted Hermione on my way through the kitchen.

"Good Good! Why are you up so early?" she asked, and I'm sure she nearly fell over in shock.

"Just waiting to see what the day will bring, Ben upstairs?"

"Yes, and just so you know, he's asleep."

"Yeah, time to wake up."

"OK, just don't wake up Sarah."

"OK."

I walked into Ben's room, where he was sleeping. I hoped on to his bed and started jumping – my favourite exercise.

"Benjamin! It's morning! Rise and Shine!" I sang.

"Jay, what time is it? It's too early," he said in a whiny voice.

"It's time to get up."

"Bugger off!"

"Benjamin Wesley! Get up, we are going back to Hogwards today and you have to pack."

"You forget who I live with. My mum made me pack yesterday," he grumbled.

I hopped off his bed and looked around the room for something that I could throw at him to get him out of bed. The beginning of my search was well out of luck; he didn't have a glass of water by his bed. I moved to his dresser, but nothing looked promising there. I walked out of his room, and as I was leaving I heard him mutter something like "night". I wandered into the bathroom, where I started looking, trying to find something that would work best. That is when Juliette walked in. 

"Hey what are you doing?" she said to me giving me the funny eyes.

"Looking for something to get your brother out of bed – got any good ideas?"

"Glass of water."

"That was my first idea, but it's too used."

She started to look around the room. "What about shampoo… or is that to used?" she said, and at the last bit as she rolled her eyes.

I grinned at her. "It's been used, but then he would have to get up and have a shower. Wake him up just that little bit more."

I grabbed the shampoo and left so she could get ready. Once back in Ben's room, I jumped on his bed again.

"OK, Benjamin, I will give you two second to get out of bed."

He grumbled at me.

"One, two – too late, my friend."  I hopped off the bed and aimed the bottle at him, getting ready to run. I started by putting it through his hair, making sure to coat it properly. Then slowly down his nose and back toward his ear. 

I pushed the bottle hard so I got a good shot. At this point he either woke up or got what I was doing. He jumped up fast, and blocked my way to the door. He put a finger in his ear. I threw the bottle out the window – let's just say I didn't want to be covered in shampoo so I didn't want him to have the bottle. He did jump and try to get the bottle but it was too late the bottle was gone and as he jumped for the bottle he gave me a clear route to the door.

"I'm going to kill you," he said in a loud voice.

"Keep it down, Sarah's sleeping," I said, trying to keep him calm.

"So?"

This is when I knew there would be no way out, so I ran for the door and practiced jumping down the stairs. Ben was right on my heels, but about now is when my luck shot up. 

We ran into Hermione. 

"What is all this noise?" She glowered at us both; and let me tell you, there's nothing quite so scary as Hermione's wrath.

I went for the upper hand. "Well, I tried to tell Benjamin that we had to be quiet, but he started to chase me."

Ben looked up at his Mum and was about to get started in on me, but she saw his hair and sighed. "What is that in your hair, Ben?"

"Shampoo, I think by the smell of it, but you might want to ask Jay," he said sulkily.

"I do not know what you're talking about, you started chasing me. Where is your evidence?" I asked sweetly, innocently. He's not going to get one on me. In Sixteen years he hasn't – why start now?

"Out my wind…" he started

"OK. Fine. I see I am not going to get an answer. Ben, go and have a shower – wash your hair. Ject, breakfast is on the table." She sighed and walked away. 

I smirked at Ben and quickly followed so he couldn't try anything. Hermione walked in the kitchen, I went into the dinning room Juliette was already sitting at the table, so I joined her, doing my best to uphold the look of perfect innocence.

"I see you are going to have as much fun as you have had in the last couple of years." Juliette eyed me carefully. She knew the drill.

"You want to join?" I said and gave her a big grin. 

"I prefer to do other things than sit all day in detention," she said, as she smirked back at me. 

"Oh, it's not so bad – you'll get used to it."

"Right! Just time wasting."

We both started into our breakfast. OK don't get the wrong idea about Juliette, she cool. A bit of a goody good but still cool. She'll help play jokes on her siblings, and she not really a telltale. She just doesn't like doing detention and stuff, so she's good most of the time. When she does do something bad, no one thinks it's her, because she's the teacher's pet. 

Bribes will keep her quiet.

"So, anyway, me and Ben have got Ashley to believe that to get sorted, you had to fight a troll – you in? We got the idea from Uncle Fred and George." Like that, see? Juliette has not the slightest qualm about telling her younger sister that she has to do something nasty, and make her suffer. Of course, it wouldn't be an initiation into Hogwarts without the terror and the strange relief when you find out all you have to do is _talk_ to a _hat_.

"Yeah I am in, where is she, anyway?" Poor Ashley. She's a Weasley. She doesn't stand a chance. Not only is she shaking in her shoes about not getting into Gryffindor, she's going to be up against an imaginary troll. If I was her I'd be under my bed, with the door to my room locked, refusing to come out.

"Sleeping, she was up late – nerves and all." No kidding.

"Man, this is why I wish a had brothers and sisters."

"You would rip them to shreds, poor people!" 

"I know. It would be great."

"Do you know what will be great? When I rip your head off, that will be great," a voice said from behind me. I didn't need to turn to know it was Ben.

"In with the love, out with the hate. Anyway, you cannot kill me because Sarah is still asleep and you'll get in trouble."

"I'll do it quickly and quietly." He's so much fun in the mornings.

"I will scream if you come any closer." And if I'm dead he'll be the one who gets in trouble. It's win-win.

"Fine, you'll just have to wait till we are at school. Has Uncle Fred and George been?" he said as he sat at the table.

"Not yet, but if they are not here soon…" I stopped. Ben and I both looked up at Juliette.

You see we work for them in a silent way. They own a joke shop, and when they make new things we get to try them out at school to see how well they work, or we sell at school and send the orders to our bosses, Fred and George, who pay us. 

"You know if Mum finds out that you are doing that stuff again, you will be in shit," Juliette said in a 'I've got you' voice.

"What do you want for your silence?" Ben asked.

"What have you got?"

Ben looked at me.

"Fine, I will do your potions homework for a week."

"Two months."

"Two weeks and that's our final offer."

"A month, remember I am doing something for you."

I looked at Ben and he did his puppy dog eyes. 

"Okay, a month." I reached over the table and put my hand out so she could shake it.

Two noises went off like a gunshot as Juliette said, "Deal." 

"What's the deal?" said one of the two people who had just Apparated into the room.

"We just brought her silence about this business deal that's about to take place, or rather – not take place," Ben told Fred and George as they placed themselves at the table and brought out a briefcase. 

"What did you buy it with?" George asked.

"For Jay to do her potions homework for a month," Ben told them.

"Okay, why do you want to do your own homework, let alone someone else's?" Fred asked.

"Because Jay can do potions," Ben said, like it was yesterday's news.

"So, it's still homework," was George's answer.

"Because I can do poison, but Snape doesn't give me the marks because I am a Potter. This way I can still get great marks," I told them.

"Whatever tickles your fancy," Fred said.

 Then as if it were the same person talking, George said, "Let's get down to business."

All I wanted to know was, 'Do they practice that or is it like magic?"

A/N Big thanks to my beta, who has to go to the ends of the earth and back, just for my fic. You should go and read her great stories, they are the best. Her pen name is Kazzy. 

Please Review and nice ones, my car died today and still won't start and my lifelines are on holiday, while I have to go to work.


	3. A Different View

**Chapter Three – Hogwards Express**

"If you can stay calm while all around you is chaos then you probably haven't completely understood the seriousness of the situation."

Back again for another year, just great, two more bloody years. My father and mother left me at the platform gate. My father doesn't really like me around; all I am there for is to keep the family name up. It's not all that bad. I get what I want when I want, like the latest broom and everything. I mean, why would I want a father who cared – all he would is get in my way.

You can't blame him, really. Look at the git of a father he had. The only question I have about my grandfather is; how did he get out of Azkanban? I mean he should have gotten a life sentence, but no. O.K. I get he is a Malfoy but come on, are we that great?

"Draco." I turned to see two guys standing there. My so-called mates, or what I like to call my yes-men. Most of my git friends are sacred of me because I am a Malfoy.

"Crabbe, Goyle," I acknowledged them.

"How was your summer?"

"Fine." I looked across the heads to see if I could find someone better. I saw Rhain standing with her parents. The look on her face that told me that see didn't want to be here.

Rhain is what you would call a classic misfit, but someone like me who knows her would say that she hated the world and everyone in it. She has a little bit muggle in her; I think her grandmother, on her mother side or something, was a muggle. I recon she'd make a good Slytherin, but she wasn't into the whole pure blood thing and she's brainy as hell, so Ravenclaw for her. She was about the only person I could say I liked, she was her own person and she stood up for herself, and if I needed it she would tell me where to go. But I wasn't about to walk up to her and start gossiping about my holiday that's not who we are.

"Malfoy and Jones sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G.!" I turned, and once again Goyle was pissing me off by singing. Git.

I grunted and looked at him just so. He shut up. Sometimes I could hit him, but he did what I wanted this time, so there's no point in me making a scene.

We started heading for the train. There was a bit of a crowd. It would seem some stupid idiot first year dropped their trunk, and their stuff flew everywhere. I pushed people out of the way so I could get a closer look, only to see it was I girl with red hair, more height than meat, and freckles. I growled, "Great, all I need is other Weasley! In about hundred years half the plant will be Weasleys." Then her voice hit me, nervous like the rest of the first years. I can't remember ever being nervous.

"Ohmigod! How embarrassing! God, I am going to be remembered as the girl who dropped my trunk, before school started!" she whined. I forced my way to the opening; this was going to be too easy.

"Think before you act might help your problem," I said.

There were two other Weasleys in the group. One girl, who I had seen a Hogwards, might have even teased but I didn't know her name. Then there was the git Ben who was the second big man to my nemesis, as well as my mortal enemy, and pain in the ass, Jessica Potter. Of course, she was helping the idiot first year. She looked up from what she was doing, and walked over to me, so she was right in front of me and the oldest Weasley stood behind her.

"I think you should practice what you preach, git," she greeted me.

She's shorter than me, but held her ground nicely. Even I have to admit that one; everything else aside, Jessica Potter is one tough bitch.

"I should've known that where there's a klutz of Weasley, there'll be a Potty," I welcome her back.

"Shut it and piss off. I'm not in the mood," she snapped.

"Manners, dear Potter, for once again I am a prefect and you are not. If you don't watch out you will get yourself a detention."

"For one; we are not on the train, let alone at school. Two; I don't give a shit. Three; if you're not careful I'll give you a black eye."

"I am so scared Potty – and I can make you give a shit if I wanted to."

"Is everything OK, over here?" Great, the Weasley parents. I started to walk away, no point into getting into this here, with them nearby.

"I am not that scary Malfoy," she called after me.

I turned to look at her. "See ya later Potter. We will pick this up. I'll make sure of that, I might even make that into a promise."

"Bye for now, love," she said and waved.

"The lovebirds have already started, and we're not even on the train. I missed the beginning. Oh, what should I do?" I looked down at my side. It was Rhian.

Finally, my day might be picking up.

Change P.O.V to Jessica 

"Ject, I hope you were not planning to start a fight, because if I hear you two have been fighting again," Hermione started as she pointed to Ben, and me. "You'll be so sorry, the both of you."

"We won't start any fights, and we are planning any either, Mum," Ben piped up.

We bent back down to help pick up Ashley's things and he whispered to me, " We have already planned them and we are just going to finish off from last year."

I started to smile back but a voice interrupted me.

"Ben, you are a prefect. You will not be doing kiddie games this year, and if you do I will make sure myself that you'll get your badge taken off you." We both looked up. It was his girlfriend Jacqueline. She had become a prefect in our 5th year, and by the looks of it still one. She's in our group of friends, but sometimes she really pisses me off. She's always trying to be good.

"Jakz, don't worry. This year he's going to be the little angel you think he is. Besides, you must have your wires crossed; my Benjamin is not a prefect." I looked at him, but his eyes didn't quite meet mine.

"You are not a prefect are you?" I burned hole though him with my eyes to make him scared. "Or do you have something to tell me, Benny-boy?" I said in a mother's voice.

He stayed silent. Not a good sign.

"Are you a prefect, my dear trouble making friend?"

"Yes," he said, then looked at Jacqueline for help. She looked away. Yeah, the floor was mine. A smile spread across my face.

"You're a bloody prefect!"

"This is why I didn't tell you! You're going to mock me."

"Did you think I wouldn't find out? I mean, come on!" My face turned to a half smile; he was going to get it. "I would not mock you, no, no, I would not do a thing like that, because all the wittle first years will look up to you, and now you're my hero for helping them." I widened my eyes theatrically, innocently.

"Fine, be like that I am going to the prefect carriage. I'll see you later".

"Oh wait, please wait. What'll I do without my big, strong, prefect Benjamin to protect me?" I said to his back. He farewelled his parents, and hopped on the train.

"So, I guess Jakz, me girl, you're a prefect again?" I turned to her.

"Yeah".

"Congratulations. Good show, old chap".

"Thank you, I'd better be off and find Ben and sit with him." She turned and started in the direction he had gone, but then stopped and looked back at me. "Jessica?"

"Mmmmmmm?"

"Don't call me Jakz".

"Don't call me Jessica".

"Whatever, bye".

"Later".

I didn't want to wait on the train for my other two friends to arrive, so I went to say goodbye to Ron, Hermione and Sarah and thanks for dropping me to the train station.

Then I started out by looking for Jeff, Jakz twin brother. I decided that he would be easier to find: just look for a group of giggling girls. The two words best used to describe Jeff is "hot" and "player". He loved the girls and they loved him. I'd call him an asshole and I can't be bothered changing him. I will just wait for someone good at that kind of thing to step forward.

I spotted him standing next to the last member of our group, Aaron. And for once there weren't a lot of girls around them giggling, but then weirder things have happen. Man, Jeff looked like he was in a bad mood and Aaron was trying not to laugh. O.K., you want to know about Aaron? Aaron will march to the beat to his own accordion, and sometimes I have heard him singing while he's at it.

"Hello boys, what's up?" I gave them a warm welcome.

"The sky. What do you bloody think?" he bit my head off. Oh shit, I think I'm in trouble.

"Run, while you still can," Aaron told me.

"So, what died up your ass today Jeff?" I said nice, hoping I'd get a trial before being summarily executed.

Before Jeff could talk, Aaron went for the goal. "Let me tell the story. I think I will be able to leave it G-rated, and Ject's head where it is."

I frowned. "I totally agree with Aaron. My heads in a great place".

"Look, I told you to run. You just didn't listen to me – the wise man".

"O.K.," I said with a bow.

"Many, many, moons ago, maybe 15 or so minutes, Angela, the summer fling, bumped into big, bad mood Malfoy. Malfoy took to the yelling, and made fun of the summer fling, and dumped her handbag all over the ground. Summer fling Angela, did not like this and came to little, sad, coward Jeff." I looked at Jeff, and I was sure fireballs were going to come out of his eyes, but Aaron went on. "She stomped her feet many times, giving poor, but cute, Aaron a sore head. Then she yelled, 'Get him back!' Little, sad, coward Jeff said, 'No.' Summer fling did not like this idea, and said that he would have done it for sexy, and now in big trouble, Ject. Finally, summer fling dumped his sorry ass."

At this part Jeff hit Aaron in the arm.

"Jeff honey, were you, or were you not going to dump her on the train anyway?" I asked.

"That is not the point, Jessica." I swear to god it's a good thing he's grumpy. I hate that name. "Every thing we bloody do is about, or ends up, with you and Malfoy yelling. And guess what? I'm sick of it. The day you say something nice, or do something nice to him, or even if he does something nice to you I will kiss this idiot—" he pointed to Aaron— "and it will be on the lips."

"Will it be with or without tongue? Oh well, it doesn't matter, I'll bring the camera," I told him with a smile.

"Fine, be like that. I am going to find a place on the train for us, before it leaves." Then he stomped off.

"Do you know what Aaron? He's the second person to say that to me today."

He linked his arm with mine and looked at me. "So, I guess you found out about Ben being a prefect?"

I smiled at him. "This year, my dear friend, is going to be fun. We better get on the train before it leaves."

On the train, Aaron spoke to me again. "So, like, this holiday did you, like, get to meet the famous Harry Potter?" he asked in a falsetto.

"No, didn't even get a signed photo in the mail. How was you holidays?"

"Great."

Twenty minutes later we found Jeff with a girl under his arm. "Hey guys, meet Tiffany. She's a 4th year, in Hufflepuff," he said smiling.

"Hi, I'm Ject…"

"Like, who doesn't know who you are? You're, like, the famous Harry Potter's daughter, or something."

"Or something," I agreed, sharing a smirk with Aaron who stood just out of her eyesight making faces at her.

"Hi, I am, like, the hot, totally cute guy, called Aaron or, like, something." Aaron moved around slightly and put his hand out for her to shake.

She smiled sweetly but didn't know what to make of it.

Man, this is, like, going to be the best train ride ever or, like, something.


	4. Not My Day

**A/N:** Thanks to Kazzy for being a great beta. YOU! Go read her fic.

* * *

**Chapter Four – Not my Day**

_"Rome did not create a great empire by having meetings, they did it by killing all those who opposed them."_

**P.O.V. Draco Jnr.**

I hadn't been able to get to sleep till the early hours of the morning. I was tired before, but now I couldn't even think straight and from that very second I could tell that today was going to be a bitch. I rolled out of bed and looked around at the other sleeping Slytherin – idiots. I moved to the shower wondering where the first few weeks had gone. I could only hope that the rest would be as fast.

Down in the common room, I was surprised to see that three people were already up. I looked at my watch, _Shit! _I had been in the shower for almost an hour. The three people were a fifth year, reading; and two first years, stirring something that looked like a poison. And just to make my mood better, as I walked past the poison it exposed in my face, showering me with goo.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed. I looked down at my clothes, then at them. They both looked like they were going to piss their pants.

"S-s-orr-rry," one stammered.

I waved my hand for them to shut up. "Next time, you better watch it or you'll get it." As I went to push open the door I saw a slight disappointed look on the fifth year's face. I walked out and slammed the door shut.

Taking my wand out, I waved a spell to clean myself. I can tell you, whatever it was they were doing was done wrong. There was no effect, well, apart from my mood, which now was sky high.

I didn't want breakfast. So I headed for a walk around the castle. I just wanted to get away from everyone. The next person I ran into I would be sorry, so of course, fate had me run into some idiot first year Hufflepuffs – or first years from a house that wasn't Slytherin, anyway. I made a plan: walk past them, and not say anything. I was doing fine, until I was just about past and they had to open their mouths, making me have to move to plan B.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could tell us the way to the second floor, we got lost," one asked.

"How about I turn around and you can kiss my ass," I growled.

They both looked like they were going to cry; this was kind of fun.

"Now, that is not the way a prefect should talk."

Could my day get any worse? I turned to see Potter. "You wouldn't know, you're not one," I growled deeper.

"Oh… now that hurts." She looked past me to the first years. "Keep walking to the end of this corridor, take a left, walk right to the end of that corridor, take a right and go down the stairs, you will be in the entrance way," she said nicely. "Do you know the rest?"

"Yes." As they walked past, I heard one thank her.

I waited till they were at the end out of sight, and we could not hear them any more – finally someone I could release my anger on.

"I just remembered that we never got the finish our conversation from before we got on the train. I mean, we have talked, but I did promise you I would show you something, didn't I? It will do us good getting to go one on one." I took a step forward, and she stayed where she was eyeing me. I took another step forward, and to my delight she took one back. This gave me an upper hand. I gave her a twisted smile of triumph.

"Why don't I get us a cup of tea and some biscuits, make it a bit more homey," she said as she looking me right in the eye. She was trying to gain her ground back, but it was mine now. My mood wasn't changing, though. I needed more.

"It's all right. All I need is you." I took two more steps and now I was right in front of her. She went for her wand in her pocket, but I was too fast. I grabbed her arm, and with the other hand got her wand.

"Now, now, you wont be needing this." I threw it down the corridor, watching as her eyes followed it to were it landed. I grabbed her other hand. At the same time as I went to push her back, her knee went into my crotch, so I didn't get to hear her head as it hit the cold hard wall. She had got me, but not as bad as I got her.

When I let go of her wrist for two seconds, though, she got the upper hand and pushed me back. She went after her wand, but I wasn't in the mood for this. Grabbing her ankle, I pulled her down. I lifted myself up as she fell. I got her wrist again, and lifted her up, slamming her into the wall. This time I heard the sound of her head hitting. If it didn't do any damage last time, I definitely did this time. I placed my feet on hers, so she couldn't get me again.

"Look, this has been fun and all, but I have to run. You know, people to see." She laughed at me, but I was close enough to feel her heavy deep breaths.

"Don't give me shit, girl. I can smell the fear off you, your covered in it," I sneered at her.

"Oh yeah." She tried to laugh again, but it didn't work, and we both could see how lame her answer was.

I pulled her arm above her head and put her little wrists into one of my hands. Grabbing my wand, I pointed it at her. An invisible rope shot out and tied her hands together. By pointing it at the ceiling, I locked her into place. Well, the top half was done. Snapping her feet together in the same method, I locked them to the floor.

Once I had put my wand back into my pocket, I placed a hand on her neck. I tested it, making sure she could still breath. From her neck my eyes worked their way up, and I looked into her face. Her eyes where watching me carefully. I pushed the hair out of her face, which had come undone from her ponytail during the fighting. I leaned in and whispered, "Now what can we play."

She pulled her face away from mine, so I lifted my arm and backhanded her, hard. Bringing her face equal to mine, I felt a ripple of guilt shoot though my body. Quickly, though, the guilt turned to anger. I hated Potter. It was part of being a Malfoy. This was nothing, she could handle a little snap around, we gave each other crap every day. I slapped her hard again, trying to get rid of my anger. Her head slowly came back up, starting to look at me again, so I lifted my hand again.

"Don't," she whispered.

She begged. That would the first time I had ever heard her beg. I looked her in the eyes and then I looked at the rest of her face. She was pretty, one of the pretty things I have ever seen. Once again, the guilt started to flow through me. How could anyone hurt something so pretty? I started to get angry at myself, because it was me who was doing this? But she was a Potter, somebody – _something_ – that I hated. I lead forward and put my lips near her ear.

I paused trying to think of something to say, but nothing came. I could not think of any insults, anything bad, but then that wasn't what I was trying to do. I was trying to think of something that would make her feel better. The thought disgusted me.

My hand lifted for the fourth time, trying not to look at her, but my eyes landed on her cheek, which was reddened from my earlier abuse. The guilt hit me again, worse than before.

That is when we heard it. I wasn't sure who got the sound first, but there it was: very quiet foot falls in the distance. And then it was gone. I was going to hit her again, but this time my hands returned to her neck. I held her tightly, still giving her room to breathe, but I was making her take smaller breaths.

I started to move the hair out of her face again, and that is when her smell hit me for the first time. It was sweet, so sweet I could eat it. I just couldn't put my finger on it. I looked back into her eyes to see she was in pain. The guilt was in every part of my body. I could not get the feeling out, I hated her I hated every thing about her. We had fought before, even if we were in our groups. Once again the footsteps returned in the distance, but they where making they way closer to us. I pushed harder around her neck, but still gave her room. I waited to see if they turn off, but it didn't seem as if they were going to. I looked up, and moved her hair out of her face.

"Let's see who has the better luck," I told her softly.

I waited for a second, then let go and moved to the opposite wall and leaned on it, not taking my eyes off her. She was doing the same for me. We both listened for the steps, and that was when I realized how deep and quick she was breathing. The steps were coming closer, so I brought my wand out and pointed at her undoing the spell. But I didn't move my wand; it stayed facing her. She kept her eyes on me as she tried to fix her hair. At the last minute I lowered my wand. The feet came around the corner.

Professor Snape. As he came upon us, his eye narrowed. He knew something was up. I mean, anyone with half a brain would.

I let him speak first. "What's going on here?"

I waited for her to answer, waited to see if she would tell, but schoolyard rules came in. Never tell.

"So Mr. Malfoy, Miss Potter cat got your tongue?" He walked right in front of us and waited for the answer, but she stayed quiet.

"Nothing," I chocked out.

He eyed me then her. "Miss Potter, anything you would like to add to 'nothing'?"

She watched him and then shook her head. Snape looked from her to me, and back again. I was standing there untouched and she was a mess.

"Are you sure, Miss Potter?" he asked again. I think this was the first time he had ever asked a Gryffindor, or a Potter, if they were all right and meant it, because he sound funny.

She nodded.

"You both should be at breakfast, standing around makes it look like you have done something wrong," He snapped out. "I might follow you there, to make sure nothing happens."

"Yes sir," I said. Potter just looked at him, I saw her cheek was beginning to swell up.

He started to walk, and I followed. I heard her footsteps behind me. Her breathing was still deep and uneven. Looking ahead, I saw her wand still in the place it had landed. I wonder if Snape would see it, but that was a stupid question; it was right there for everyone to see. He went over to it and bent down to retrieve it. Turning form the snake to us, he asked, "Does this belong to one of you?"

I turned to her, and she was just looking at the wand. She took two seconds, and then walked over. When she went to take it, however, Snape pulled his hand away with the wand.

"Is this your Miss Potter?"

She nodded.

"What is it doing all the way down here?"

She straightened her shoulders, and brought her hand back in.

"Your month is usually so fast, and today it seems unable to work."

She just watched him.

"Well, speak."

"But I was always told that if I couldn't say anything nice, I shouldn't say anything at all," she said in her usual sarcastic voice.

Snape didn't say anything, just gave her wand, turned and started walking. I didn't move. I wanted her to go first, but she stay there waiting for me. Neither of us was willing to let the other have the advantage of seeing our backs.

"We are moving," Snape called to us. At this, she moved past me and followed Snape.

That walk was the longest walk in my life. I felt like it would never stop. Finally, we got to the Great Hall and by then I wanted to yell. Never in my life had Jessica Potter been quite so special when Snape and a Malfoy were present.

At the Great Hall he turned and looked at us. "First class, I believe you have is mine. It is about to start. If one of you is late, you will get a detention and fifty points will be taken off your house." Turning, he headed towards the dungeons.

Before he turned off around the corner, though, he looked about at us and spoke one more time. "If you decide to meet in the corridor by yourselves, you might want to think about it. It doesn't look good and next time someone might look into what went on." At this he turned and walked on.

I turned to see what the girl next to me was doing. She had her eye on the door where Snape had just left. She turned and looked at me watching her, but she didn't stay like that. She turned and started to head upstairs. But I had to say something, so I grabbed her arm. She turned fast and looked straight into my eyes and waited for me to do something, but I was stuck. I didn't know what to say or what to do. I just looked at her, and noticed her eyes were a deeper green than they had been before.

"What, do you want to hit me again, Malfoy?" she asked bluntly.

I dropped her wrist. This shocked me, I didn't know what to say, but she didn't wait for me to answer. She just took off up the stairs.

For some reason, I felt worst than I did at the beginning. What had I done?

=======

_Please review._


	5. Who Can Stand the Test of Time

**Chapter Five – Who can stand the test of time**

_"I'll work so hard, you won't even know I'm here."_

Where did that shit of a person get the right to hit me? I will get revenge. He makes me so angry. Did his father ever teach him not to hit a lady? Oh wait, he's a Malfoy, so more likely he go told to hit a lady.

As I walked up to the hospital wing, I could feel the bruise coming through on my face. I'm heading up to Madam Pomfrey, because she doesn't ask too many question not like my idiot friends. God, I hate the world; I so didn't see today coming.

I walked in and the nurse looked up at me. "Miss Potter you again, if I had a penny for every time a Potter came to me I would be very rich. What Happened?"

"I fell down the stairs and hurt my face and the back of my head," I lied, willing her to not say anymore about it.

She walked over and put her cold hands on my face, they felt good. "Are you sure you fell?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am."

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "I can't do anything until the bruise is fully out."

_Bugger. _"Can you hide it or something?"

She sighed again.

"Please? I promise never to hurt myself again." This was really important. If any of friends found out, it would be war, and none of us could afford too much trouble this early in the year.

She looked at me for a second. "Okay, just this once."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I gasped in relief.

She looked at the back of my head and fixed the cut up; then she put a charm of my face so you couldn't see the bruise. Glancing at my watch, I saw that I was already twenty minutes late for class. Madam Pomfrey gave me a note, but I tossed it knowing that if Snape didn't give me a detention for being late to class, he'd give me one for something else.

Draco Jnr. P.O.V 

I arrived at class just before the bell went. Snape was acting weird and I wondered if he would give me a detention. Looking around the room, I saw that most people were already there. Potter's friends were off to one side, but Potter was not with them. I waited and watched as the last people filed into the room, but still no Potter. Maybe she had gone to Dumbledore or McGonagall…

My thoughts had to be put on hold as Snape walked in.

"Put every thing away, except for your quills. We will be taking a pop quiz," he announced, and the class moved uneasily.

Snape began to call the roll. He looked up as he read out my name, but kept going until he reached Potter and there was no answer.

"Potter," he said again.

No one said anything.

"Has anyone seen, Potter?"

I followed Snape eyes toward her friends. They looked at each other, but no one knew were Potter was.

He went back to the roll.

Once roll call was over, Snape handed out the test papers. I tried to work on it, but I just couldn't focus, and time just took forever. I swear every minute felt like an hour.

Finally, the door opened and everyone looked up. It was her. "Sorry, I'm late," she said as she walked to her seat. She sat down as Snape watched her.

"Why, Potter, are you late?"

"Lost track of time," she said, smirking.

Snape didn't seem to like her answer. "Do you have a watch?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then why didn't you look at it?"

"Forgot."

"Forgot?"

"Yes sir, I forgot."

"Do you remember what I told you would happen if you were late for class?"

"Yes sir, I do."

"Fine. Fifty points from Gryfindor, and you have a detention. Also, seeing as you will be doing the test in your detention, now you will write a scroll on werewolves and for extra homework you will do an essay on time management and why you should arrive at class on time, plus what you don't get to do in class on werewolves you will write for homework.

"Yes sir. Lucky I brought _Magical_ _Beasts_ _and_ _Where_ _to_ _find_ _Them_, eh Professor?"

She pulled out her book and started to flip thought the pages as rest of the class flicked from her to Snape with their eyes.

"Well, get back to work, because whoever fails this test will be redoing it in detention, like Miss Potter," Snape snapped.

Everyone quickly went back to what they were doing, but I watched her for a moment longer, before slowly getting back to my work – but I still wasn't doing very well.

Ject P.O.V 

"I can't believe that you said that to him. If I walked in to Snape's class twenty minutes late, I would be pissing my pants," Aaron told me as we walked to lunch.

"Na, he's just a big teddy bear." I grinned at my friend.

"Right, with teeth – and claws," he said.

"Hey, Ben, Ject, Jeff!" We turned to see the Gryffindor House Quidditch Captain run to catch up with us.

"Hey Matt," we greeted him.

"Guys, we are going to have a year like last. Keep Friday free we will have tryouts to fill the position of Beater and Seeker." In case you hadn't guessed, Ben, Jeff and I are on the Quidditch team. I'm a Beater, Ben and Jeff are Chasers.

"'Kay Friday free, done," I told him.

"Great. See you guys later," he said as he ran off to catch up with his mates.

Ben moved and stood in front of me, "Jay you have a detention with Snape"

"So," I pushed past him. "I don't know what day it is, yet."

"Ject, as soon as he finds out that you've got tryouts, he's going to put your detention on Friday!"

"Be an optimist," I said.

That night I stayed up and did my Astronomy work. I couldn't sleep, so when I got bored, I did some work. But it took its toll. At breakfast the next day, I sat with my head on the table while Ben, Aaron, Jeff and Jackie talked.

"Ject wakie wakie mail's here," Ben called and tapped me on the head. I looked up as an owl dropped a piece of paper on the table. I turned it over to find out it was a detention slip. A smile crawled on to my face. Of course, Ben was right. Snape had put my detention on Friday. Matt's going to kill me.

Jeff grabbed the small bit of paper out of my hand.

"Matt's going to kill you," Jeff sang.

"Why is Matt going to kill you?" a voice from behind asked. Jeff and I shot around and there was Matt. _Shit. _

"Dearest, most wonderful cap'n ever—"

"Just spit it out, Potter."

"I got a detention, and it's on Friday."

"Ject, the team needs you to be there. Go and get it changed."

"It's Snape," I said, weakly.

"Go and ask them to change it," he repeated, as he walked off.

"Bugger," I said. "When do we have Snape again?"

"Thursday afternoon," Jackie said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll suck up."

"And make sure you have all your work done," Ben said.

"Make sure you practice your suck-up skills," Jeff said.

"Yeah, that's going to work," Aaron said sarcastically.

"That's why you should stop talking back," Jackie said.

I bang my head on the table, "I am _dead_!"

So, on Thursday I stood outside Potions waiting for Snape. I wanted to get to him before he walked into class. I was hoping he would be in a good mood, but I wasn't in a good mood. My face was killing me, Madam Pomfrey just fix my face and it was killing me. I head footsteps coming and I prayed it was him, but it was Malfoy and his idiots. I turned away from them .

"Oh, look it's Potty, all by her little self," one of Malfoy's idiots, Tom Watts taunted.

"Bite Me!"

"With Pleasure!"

He moved towards me. I held my breath counting down from five to one. No good.

"Later. Snape will be here soon," Malfoy said as he grabbed Watt's arm.

"This won't take long," he pulled his arm out of Malfoy's grip.

"I said _later_," Malfoy said a little louder.

Watt's turned and looked at his leader and then push passed him and walked inside the rest followed.

"What would I do with out, you Malfoy, my hero?" I called after him.

He slammed the door behind him.

Then I saw Snape walk up to me.

"Potter, are you planning to be late for class again? It wouldn't be a good idea," he sneered.

"No sir, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Class is about to start."

I lifted my hand and passed him my essays. "I was just wondering if I could do my detention some other time. We have…"

"No."

"Please, sir. We have Quidditch tryouts."

"No." He turned to walk inside but he stopped at the door. "Miss Potter you might not want to be late."

I took my seat next to Aaron and Jeff they both looked at me. I looked at the front.

"_Beg,_ idiot!" Jeff whispered.

"I tried!" I complained.

"Miss Potter, can I start, or do you need more time?" Snape inquired sharply from the front.

I went to say something, but was kicked from both sides.

"I have your tests back, and I was shocked at how badly a group can do – and Potter wasn't even in that lot. For those of you who failed, you can redo the test on Saturday in detention."

I looked a Jeff and Aaron they both had passed. Snape started the class, but I was only half listening.

"Today, we will be making a potion for healing minor cuts."

Class was going pretty well until about half way through, when voice behind me called for me. The voice belonged to Tom Wilson, usually when he called me it meant he wanted help. I turned around to see what he was doing. His potion was a deep, dark green when it should be a light pink and it was boiling everywhere. However, before I could speak the potion exploded in my face. I looked back at my work, but heard yelling. I wasn't listening, because slowly my eyes started to go blurry and then my sight disappeared completely.

I went to say something, but a hand grabbed me around my month. "Ject shut it, let Tom take this one you want to change your detention."

I heard Snape saying, "Most of you got it on your clothes and those of you with it on your skin, it doesn't look like it's going to react. Is anyone in pain?"

I went to say something. Jeff kicked me, so I hit the place, I thought he would be, but missed.

"Shit, Ject, what's wrong with you eyes?" Jeff said a little too loud.

"Jackson, twenty points for your language!" Snape snapped. I turned to where his voice was coming from. "Potter, what happened?"

Tom's potion got me in the eyes, and now I can't see."

I heard him grumble.

Then I felt two hands on my face I jumped back.

"Potter, do you want to stay blind?" he asked, sounding exasperated.

What to say? "I can't see. Some warning would be nice!" I said, feeling just as exasperated.

He grumbled again, then I felt his hands on my face. They were warm and soft. I decided that when I could see again, I would have to have a look at them.

"Mr. Harris, take her to the hospital wing," Snape said after a moment.

Aaron grabbed my arm and helped me out the door. "Man, that was the funniest thing ever. I wish you could have seen it!" he said, laughing.

God, friends can be _helpful_!


	6. What else you got

**Notes:** I realise that at some point this is going to contradict _The Half Blood Prince._ However, I conceived this story a long time ago now, so I'm not going to change anything to fit that. Thanks.

Thanks heaps to my beta!

And thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story so far – I love you guys:-)

_

* * *

_

_"When life gives you a lemon you say 'oh Yeah, I like lemons, what else you got?'"_

**

* * *

Draco Jr. P.O.V**

I walked down to my detention. Snape had wanted me to retake the test on Saturday but I couldn't – personal reasons – so he said I could do it on Friday.

I walked into the classroom to find Potter sitting at a desk with her head down. She didn't lift her head when I walked in. I was surprised to see her, as I thought that I would be doing this on my own. I sat down at a desk, on the opposite side of the room from Potter, and waited for Snape to arrive. He didn't take long.

"I am glad to see you're both on time."

Potter lifted her head, and I could see she was wearing glasses. They were thick, heavy square frames like you sometimes see muggle girls wearing. I hadn't known that she wore them. I guess Snape didn't know either, because he was looking at her strangely, but he didn't comment.

Snape passed the test papers to us. "You have 2 hours."

Damn, but this test wasn't easy. It was a relief when twenty minutes in, a young second year walked into the classroom trembling.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape? Professor McGonagall, would like to see you for a minute."

Snape stood up and said, "No talking, no fighting, and no leaving your sets." He walked out of the room. As the door swung shut behind him, I turned to look to see what Potter was doing.

Her eyes were on her paper, and she was writing fast. As if she felt my eyes on her, she stopped and looked up. "What Malfoy – haven't you seen a pair of glasses before?"

"I just didn't know that you were four-eyes, Potter."

"Just for reading." She smirked at me. "I'm surprised you know anything about me."

I looked at her closely, noticing for the first time that the iris of her eyes were a grey/green colour and the whites were actually a dark red. From potions, I guess. She gave me an odd look before starting to work again.

"I know more about you than you think," I drawled to annoy her.

"That great." She looked up again, "But can you shut up? I mean, I am surprised to see you, the great Draco Malfoy Jnr., fail a potions test. But Snape likes to fail me, so even if I do better than you, I am going to fail. Shut the hell up," she snarled, before turning her eyes back down to her paper resolutely.

"Potter," I snapped. "I have told you about your mouth before, would you like other detention?"

"Bite Me."

"Is that the best come back you can come up with? Pretty lame," I told her.

"Is that your best?" she said, sarcastically, still looking at her paper, but I doubt she was focusing on it.

"Bite Me," I mocked her, and I started to move out of my chair. The legs scraped against the floor, making a loud noise, and she jumped. "Scared, Potter?"

I smirked at her. Before she could say anything, though, Snape walked in and looked at the both of us suspiciously.

"What is going on in here?" he asked.

"Nothing," we both said at the same time.

"Then why are you not doing your work?"

We both started again, Snape went behind his desk to do some work. About an hour later, he spoke again, "Potter, did you reference this essay on werewolves, or did you just make it up?"

"Reference, sir. It's completely factual."

"Then why is it all wrong?"

She sighed, but did not answer.

"How about you take this back, and by Monday I want it rewritten. This time make sure you do a better job."

She sighed again. "Yes, sir." She went back to work, so did Snape. I looked at her for a second she lifted her eyes away from what she was doing and looked at the front and pulled the fingers at Snape. Man, was she pissed.

I'm glad I'm not in her shoes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Ject P.O.V**

I spent Saturday in the library doing Snape's essay. What is this world coming to, when someone who is young and free is not outside in the sun, but inside writing about bloody werewolves of all things?

Both Jeff and Ben were acting funny around me and wouldn't stay in the room for long periods of time. I tried to talk to them about Quidditch, but they always changed the subject whenever I did. Something was up, and I didn't like it at all. In the end, I gave up, deciding that it wouldn't matter if I did it Sunday night, Snape wouldn't know the difference, and hey maybe he'd like it better.

"Hey, Ject," said a voice from behind me. I looked up to see Matt, shifting nervously.

"Oh, hi. I was just coming to see you, and find out what happened with tryouts. Who's on the new team?"

"First, I want to talk to you about something. Your dad is like the best seeker in the world," he told me.

"So?"

"And your grandfather…"

"Where are you heading with this? Because you're losing my interest – fast." I put my hands on my hips.

"I want you to try out for seeker. I mean, it is in your blood…"

"No."

"Come on. Just try out, and if you are no good, that's fine you can still be a beater," he wheedled.

"No."

"Why don't you just try – that's all I'm asking," he pleaded with me.

"NO!" I yelled. "I said no, and that's what I mean!"

All the people in the library looked at us, and the librarian walked over.

"Out – the both of you!" she pointed to the door.

I grabbed my stuff, and walked out, Matt on my heels.

"Come on," he said from behind me.

"No."

Our conversation went on like that until we got to the Gryffindor's common room.

I walked up to my friends, who were sitting together. From the way they looked back at me, I could tell that they knew what Matt was asking, and my anger grew. I angled away for them, heading instead for my dorm.

"Come on, Ject," Matt tried again.

"Bugger off, Matt. I said, _No_!"

And as I was about to open the door, Matt tried this last resource. "Do you want to be on the team this year?"

I turned and looked at him. "Are you kicking me off the team?"

"Try out for Seeker."

"Go to hell!" I slammed the door in his face.

I rubbed my eyes hard and grabbed my towel. I slammed the door to the bathroom as well and locked it. When the tub had filled, I slid into the water, letting it flow over me, warmth spreading through my limbs.

How could they do that to me? I loved Quidditch. I needed to fly. I loved the feeling, the way it completed me. I loved how my heart quickened with a close game. I just loved to fly. Damn them all. I hit the wall hard with a fist. My hand hurt like hell, but the rest of me felt a little better. I only stayed in the water for a couple more minutes, and then I got out, dried myself, redressed and walked out of the bathroom.

Jackie was sitting on her bed waiting for me. I walked past her and picked up my werewolf essay. Snape is an arsehole. He's not even the Defence Against Dark Arts teacher. Who the hell does he think he is? Does he think he is letting out a big secret on uncle Remus? For god's sake, I do know my own godfather is a werewolf.

Jackie came and sat of my bed. "Get over yourself," she told me.

I gave her a fake smile. "Can I help you with something?"

She shook her head in disgust. "You're throwing away something you're good at just because your father is good at it. Do you hate him that much?"

"I don't hate him. I love him. But why do I have to do what he does? Why can't I just be good at my own things?" I said, starting to pace in frustration. I am not the great god Harry Potter – I'm just his daughter. Why do people always try to make me be like him?

"What if this is what you are good at?" she asked softly.

"You haven't seen me play," I told her.

"I am not that brain dead about Quidditch, you know. My brother, boyfriend, and best friends are mad on it. I see the way you act, the way you see things that others don't, and Ben told me how you used to play Seeker when you guys were little. It was only when you started Hogwarts that everything changed and people saw you as 'Harry Potter's daughter,'" she said seriously.

"Whatever." I turned my head away from her, looking down at my desk instead.

"Okay, let me make this easy for you. I dare you to try out for Gryffindor Seeker, and to make it even better, Draco Jnr. is the Slythrin Seeker. Then you can start competing at everything."

"You think you're funny, don't you?" I glanced back at her only to see a slight smile pulling at her lips. Damn girl was smirking at me!

"Oh, of course."

"I am not trying out."

Jackie shrugged. "Fine, whatever." She stood and left me to finish my essay. It was better than having to go out a face everyone anyway – may the gods strike me dead for saying it.

As it got darker that evening, the beds slowly filled up. After all the girls were asleep my stomach told me that I was hungry. I opened my trunk and started to looked for some sweets, but a small box caught my eyes first.

When I pulled it out, I realised that it was the box that held my grandfathers snitch. I have very few things that belong to my father's parents. Dad has never really had much in the way of their possessions. Most of what he had of my grandparents, my father has given to me: the invisibility cloak, Marauder's Map and the golden snitch, which my uncle Remus managed to recover. Dad passed them on to me, because we used to play with bewitched ping-pong balls, but after a while that got easy and I needed more.

I took all three things and walked into the common room. A few people still sat around the fire. I didn't stop to see who was there, but just walked right to the portrait. When I was out the Fat Lady swung closed behind me. I started to put on the cloak when the door opened again and Ben hopped out.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Nowhere," I said frigidly.

"I'll come."

"No, you won't."

"Come on," he pleaded.

"Fine, do whatever you want."

Opening the Marauder's Map, I checked to make sure that the way to the Room of Requirement was clear. Walking three times past the door, I asked for a room that was somewhere I could be alone. We walked in, and I pulled the cloak off. The room was full of soft looking beanbag-type cushions. Dumping my stuff on the table, I sat down in a chair. Ben sat next to me.

"You should try out, you know, and if it doesn't work…"

"It doesn't work now."

"Come on."

"I said no, and I came down here so I didn't have to hear about it."

Ben took the box with the snitch and opened it, taking the flittering object in his hand. "Why not?"

"Because."

He let go of the snitch and he lost it pretty much straight away. I watched it fly around above his head for a few moments, then leaned forward and grabbed it. My father wouldn't be happy if it were lost. I snatched the box back, put the snitch back in, and snapped the lid shut, placing it back on the table.

"Bit grumpy?"

"No, I just don't want to lost one of the only things I have of my grandfather's." He's surrounded by family; he's got so much, he doesn't know what to do with them all.

On the map, I could see a third year about to walk into a couple of perfects, and this made me think about my grandfather. He was always sneaking around making pranks, getting into trouble. James Potter passed that ability on to his son, along with his one to play Quidditch. I wondered if I could ever be as great as them.

After a long time, I gave up and sighed. "Fine. I'll try out. But if I don't like it, I'm pulling out. Then I won't be doing Quidditch, and I will be very unhappy, and it will be all because of you," I told him.

"Great!" he smiled brilliantly at me as if he had no worries about anything at all.

Friends!

………………………………………………………………….

_Sticks and stones are hard on bones_  
_Aimed with angry art  
__Words can sting like anything  
__But silence breaks the heart.  
_**_Please review!_**


	7. Life Sux

**Chapter Seven : Life Sux **

**_Life is so…whatever._**

_Ject P.O.V_

My hand closed around the snitch, but as soon as I did, I could see my mistake. My heart hit my stomach as I looked through the rain at the scoreboard: 260 Slytherin – 100 Gryffindor. My points hit the board: 250 we had lost the game by ten points. Matt told me at time out that I had to catch the snitch soon, but I lost count. I lost the game, the first game I had ever lost.

I landed, but it was Matt that brought me back, a small voice in the distance, "Ject what the hell was that?"

I didn't listen to it – it was too far away. Then a blast hit me: screaming and cheering. Slytherin were going nuts, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw looked shocked and Gryffindor looked like the world had ended. All because of me.

Matt's voice came at me again, "Ject what the hell was that? 10 points."

I turned to see his face red, and angry. That was when I got mad and shoved him hard. "I told you, man! I told you! I didn't want to, but you pushed it and now… leave me alone!"

I dropped my broom and walked off. I was only one in the girls changing room, because I was the only one on the team, but I didn't stay long. As I was about to close my locker, I saw my wallet and made a decision. The Hog's Head would make me feel better.

Aaron was waiting for me when I walked out of the locker room. "You OK?" he asked, looking at me seriously.

"Leave me alone and I will be."

"If that's what you want."

I didn't even look at him, just pushed past and headed down to the potions room. I knew no one would be down there, because of the game. I took some aging potion and headed straight to The Hog's Head and started with a beer. I kept going until my world started to burr. My watch wasn't making much sense at this stage, so I felt like it was time to go home.

My head swam as I stood up and I nearly fell over. Catching myself, I saw a bottle behind the bar and I asked for it. I gave the bartender all the money I had. I didn't know how much it was, and I really didn't care, but I thought I should get back before someone noticed that I wasn't there.

I don't quite know how I managed to get up to the school, but I did, and as luck would have it the first person I walked into was Jeff.

"Hey," he said to me.

I tripped over my feet and he caught me.

He looked me up and down. "Mmm, drunk, I see."

"Leave me alone, Jeff." I tried to get my arm loose from his vice-like grip.

"Na, I might just stick around."

"No." I pulled my arm away from him but nearly fell over.

"Come on, Ject," he said, grabbing my arm again. And that was the last thing I remembered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

My eyes opened to find I was in my bed with the curtains pulled around me. I lifted my aching, spinning head. Man, did I have a hangover. I pulled the curtains back slowly… the light! Man, the light! Who conjured the sun in my dorm!

"Good you're up – time for breakfast." Jackie walked over to me from by her neatly made bed.

I grumbled at her.

"If you have a hangover, it's—"

"Don't start," I told her.

We walked into the Great Hall, silence hit and people looked at me. Just great, people were talking about me and my great muck-up. Jackie led me to where the rest of the group was sitting at the Gryffindor table. We sat down and people slowly started to talk again. I put my head down on the table.

"You know, Ject, you are heavy when you are unconscious," Jeff said, sarcastically.

I lifted my hand and gave him the fingers. There was a bit of silence within the group.

Eventually, Ben, said to me, "Don't worry about yesterday."

I lifted my head and looked at him in the eye. "I'm not worried about it. You and Matt should be worried. I told you no. I don't care. All I'm worried about is this hangover." I put my head back on the table.

After several minutes of silence, I lifted my head to gaze around the room. Some people were staring at me, but as soon as I glanced their way they looked down. My eyes found the Slytherin table. They all seemed pretty happy with themselves. Apart from Malfoy, who was as sour as ever, glaring down at the table.

"Now, that's a pretty funny story."

I turned back to Aaron as he spoke. He, along with our friends, was all looking at the Slytherin table. Apparently my thoughts had been clear to them.

"Did you know that Malfoy Sr. was at the match?"

"No." Well, that certainly was an interesting piece of information.

"Well, after the match, he went nuts at Junior over there for missing the snitch and all that crap – it was pretty intense. If I didn't hate him so much, I might of felt sorry for him, but it was funny as hell.

I didn't answer, I just watched Malfoy. After a while, he lifted his head and looked at me. I kept my eyes focused on him, and he gave me a look of disgust.

I kept watching until Jackie's voice drew me away. "Mail."

I smirked and looked to see if there was any for me, but no. Ben got one from his mum, Jackie got a newspaper like she always did, and Jeff got a couple of letters that looked like they were from his fan cub.

"Jackie, what happening in the world?" Aaron asked.

"Nothing much," she said, nervously.

"You're a great liar," Jeff said dryly, looking up from his letters.

We were all looking at her now.

"It's nothing," she squeaked.

Aaron quickly grabbed the paper. She tried to grab it back, but she missed because he threw it to me. Ben wrapped his arms around her, so she couldn't snatch it back again. I opened the paper.

"Ject, it's nothing," she said quietly.

I looked down and the front page hit me. "To be or not to be, that is the question!" read the headline, and there were two pictures, one of me catching the snitch yesterday, making us lose the game, and one of my father. The caption under the picture was, Jessica Potter, above right catching the snitch early, losing the game for her team." I closed the paper. As I did, I hit Jeff with my elbow because he was reading over my shoulder.

"You're right, it's nothing," I said, proud of the way my voice remained even because my insides felt like they had stop working.

I stood up and taking the paper with me and walked out. I stopped when the doors closed behind me. Then I ran up to my room and went straight to my trunk. I sat there for a minute, then I turned around and headed for Jeff's dorm.

Jeff would still have my bottle from the day before. Up in the boys' dorm, I kicked his trunk open and just as I thought, the bottle was lying there on the top. I grabbed it and shoved it in my robe and left. I walked straight out of the common room knowing exactly where I wanted to go: the Astronomy tower.

**A/N:** Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I hope you like it.

_This story is in memory of my wonderful Granny who passed on today._


End file.
